


A Picture

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry appeared in Michiru's eyes as soon as Hotaru ran to her. She focused on the latter's frown. Tears in Hotaru's eyes.





	A Picture

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Worry appeared in Michiru's eyes as soon as Hotaru ran to her. She focused on the latter's frown. Tears in Hotaru's eyes. 

''I don't remember where I placed the new firefly you painted for me earlier,'' Hotaru said. 

Michiru abandoned Hotaru and returned with a spare painting of a firefly. 

 

THE END


End file.
